


So, So Beautiful

by Chilvane



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wallace Foster, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilvane/pseuds/Chilvane
Summary: Wallace Foster tries on a skirt for the first time, and it ends up being a REALLY good time.





	So, So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Wallace is referred to using they/them pronouns. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The mirror had made Wallace frustrated many times before. On days their shoulders felt too wide, hair made the skin on their arms crawl and tugged on Wallace’s stomach to look at. This wasn’t one of those days, but still Wallace feared what they saw if their eyes opened. The sight as they looked down was fine but they feared not liking what others saw looking from the front, the side, the back, anywhere but the downward perspective they had.

Several deep breaths after, Wallace slowly opened their eyes and focused only on their face. Their gaze shifted lower and took the look in, a usual white dress shirt and tie covered Wallace’s torso. A pen sat in their chest pocket, which they grabbed and played with between two fingers. So far the outfit looked fine as it usually did, the social worker look as Ben called it. Lifting the pen from where it was kept, Wallace brought the writing utensil to their lips, chewing on the cap slightly to take in the part of the outfit they weren’t sure about.

A red plaid skirt hung from their hips, Wallace couldn’t see where it ended in the mirror, but knew it cut off above their knees. Using the bathroom counter, Wallace pushed themself up to see it, kneeling on the cold surface. As they played with the fabric between two fingers, Wallace couldn’t help but think about the difference in how it felt. Their legs didn’t feel so confined, there was area on them allowed to be free, to breathe. Wallace looked at them in the mirror and didn’t just like the outfit because it would look good to others, they liked it because it looked and felt good to them. It astounded Wallace to think how much changed in a year to get to this.

Over nine months ago, Ben asked them out on a date when Wallace still thought they were a he. When they were questioning because of talking to Louise a lot and thought about so many labels, which culminated three months into their relationship. Wallace had told Ben their conclusion, went crazy defining terms, some applicable to them, some not. “I’m agender and go by they and them pronouns” is they way they summed it up in the end. There was a long speech about how they were still the same person, and cried before Ben hugged them. Before Ben told them he loved them for the first time.

It still took the six months afterward for Wallace to wear a skirt for the first time.

A notification snapped Wallace back into focus, their legs numb from time pressed against the hard counter surface. One leg after the other, they watched each foot as they touched the ground, careful not to let either foot roll. Wallace held the counter with one hand as they grabbed the phone from the counter top.

They opened a photo sent from Ben, who was winking at the camera with his tongue out. He had a plastic bag held up in his left hand, a caption across the photo read “Got some fun stuff 4 tonite, Wally”. As warmth spread across their face, Wallace looked the photo over a couple times. They shuffled in place, the light tap of feet that hit the tiled floor barely registered to Wallace, cheeks twitched with thoughts of what they could send back to make Ben stutter. How to frame the photo, the caption and what it would say. A hand fiddled with their tie, finding a rhythm with their bouncing from foot to foot.

A swift leap had Wallace sat atop the counter, the glass mirror pressed against their left shoulder. They held the phone to take a picture of just the outfit, not wanting to show Ben how much his message visibly flustered them. Gaze shifted consistently between the screen and their own blushing reflection, Wallace placed their caption where an obvious bulge line was. Backspace their best friend, Wallace tried again and again.

“Can’t wait ba-” Felt obvious.

“So bored here, hurry home” Was desperate, which they supposed described them but Ben needn’t know.

“There’s no bag, but here’s something I got for tonight” Something they could go with. A flick of their thumb sent the message to Ben as Wallace stepped down from the counter again.

They worked to clear the counter space, barely registered the apartment's door open and steps that came in Wallace’s direction. Back faced towards the bathroom’s door, they hummed as the door clicked open, and Ben stepped in. Stopped in his tracks, the man watched his partner in awe at the skirt over Wallace’s hips. The confident way they held themself, in almost a dance as they moved things around. He took a few steps forward, and the arms wrapped around Wallace caused them to finally notice Ben’s presence.

“Sup, babe?” Ben started. He smiled at the reflection of them both, “aside from some new clothes.” He rubbed his face into Wallace’s neck, and his facial hair tickled their skin. As lips lightly grazed their skin, Wallace sank against Ben’s chest.

“Ohh… you know. I did a house call. I, ah, Ben!” after they felt a soft bite on their neck, Wallace turned to face their now smirking boyfriend. His hands reached down to grab their waist, and Ben pulled Wallace closer. As their hands wrapped around his neck, Wallace pulled in for a kiss. After several chaste kisses, Wallace licked at Ben’s lips, who opened his mouth and met their tongue with his. Picked up from the ground and sat on the counter, Wallace’s hand shifted to hold Ben’s face. The other hand moved to undo their tie.

“You look amazing Wally,” Ben said, he raised a hand to help with the buttons on Wallace’s shirt. He kissed their neck again, delighted by the slight moans released as a result. With the shirt finally discarded, Ben began to trail a hand up Wallace’s thigh. They squirmed at his touch, noises no longer repressed caused Ben’s erection to strain against his pants. His hand continued until it found Wallace’s semi-hard member. His head jerked at what he felt, looking at Wallace’s red face. The corner of his lip twitched up, mouth opened when he got cut off.

“Yes! I’m not wearing underwear,” they started, “I was trying on the skirt for myself at first to see if I liked it. I thought I had time to put some on and, oh my god Ben!” As he started to stroke their hardening cock, Ben used his mouth to tease one of Wallace’s nipples. Free hand working on playing with the other bud, his thumb teased the tip of their cock while his palm and fingers worked the rest of the length in slow, lingered motion. Soon he picked up the pace, his thumb no longer teased Wallace’s slit. They started to thrust into Ben’s hand, and moaned from the friction between the head of their dick and the skirt.

“You look so gorgeous Wally,” Ben removed his hand from Wallace’s member, “do you want me to suck you off? To feel my tongue across your length?” Ben traced a single fingertip from the base of their dick and stopped just at the head. He leaned next to their ear, Wallace’s breath shuddered. With a smirk across his face, Ben continued, “feel my breath against your skin, my lips touching the tip of your cock,” he began to circle a thumb around the head. With precum on it, he brought the digit to his mouth and licked it clean. Ben closed his eyes and let a pleasured hum loose, “mmh… you taste fucking spectacular too.”

“Would- would you please just… stop teasing and get on your knees already?” Wallace stared into his eyes, half their bottom lip held behind teeth. Ben leant forward, and placed a chaste kiss on their lips. He moved down to their neck and left another kiss. With his hands, he lifted the skirt and let it rest right above Wallace’s member, their dick now in open air. Ben continued to leave a trail of kisses down their body, his knees had to bend following a kiss to each nipple. After his lips lifted from the skin just above Wallace’s belly button, he finished kneeling.

Ben eyed the dick in front of him, his partner’s legs spread out on the counter. He looked them in the eyes with a hand on their member, “you look so hot like this, Wally,” Ben’s face drew closer to their cock.

With his tongue, Ben traced the path that his finger travelled just before this, however the tongue kept going and teased Wallace’s slit. A drop of precum met his taste buds, which he enjoyed with an exaggerated gulping motion. He caught a breath just above the penis in front of him as Wallace attempted to buck forward, held in place by Ben’s arm, which rushed to stop it. His tongue circled around the tip, and a hand came to rest atop his head.

Wallace’s fingers curled into Ben’s hair as he began to take their dick into his mouth. From above his head came airy obscenities and praise. As he alternated between taking them in just past the head and licking their length, Wallace’s hand moved to grab one of his horns. Ben started to sink his mouth further on each repetition, cheeks hollowed and eyes focused on the slight hair at Wallace’s base. He took a breath, mouth wrapped around their erection, lips stopped inches away from their base. Wallace grabbed his other horn with their free hand.

He removed the arm holding down Wallace’s legs as he sank lower on their cock. Ben swallowed as his nose touched the fine hairs, their entire length in his mouth. After a few seconds he rose from their member, a trail of spit hung from his lips as he met Wallace’s eyes.

“You look wonderful down there,” Wallace said. Their chest slowly rose and fell, “you wouldn’t, wouldn’t mind me using these,” their grip tightened around Ben’s horns, “would you?”

He just nodded and wrapped his lips around the penis in front of him. The taste of precum hit his tongue as he began to move up and down its length. Going fast he stopped before his throat a few times until Wallace pulled down on his horns, lips held at the base until their hips moved. They started to move his head up and down their dick at a pace to match the slight thrusts. Ben hummed around them, the movement of their hands and hips became more erratic.

“Ben I’m gonna fucking… fuck, Ben I’m-” when the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, Ben lifted his head. As the rest of their orgasm hit his face, Wallace moved a hand to jerk themself. With red cheeks they watched as Ben’s cheeks, chin, and lips were painted white. They sagged against the mirror, dick softened in their grip. Wallace moved his hand to hold Ben’s chin, and pulled him up for a kiss. Their tongues danced in his mouth, thin threads of cum connected their cheeks each time Ben pulled apart from them.

Both out of breath, they separated. As they each eyed the other’s face, the pair’s mouths opened and shut again. Minds clueless what to say.

“You look…” Ben began. He used a thumb to wipe away some cum from the other’s cheek.

“Beautiful,” Wallace finished for him. In his arms they calmed, rising and falling of their chest less pronounced as time went on. They stepped off the counter, hands lain on Ben’s steady chest. Safe, warm, and loved.

Head rested on his chest, Wallace closed their eyes and said, “So, so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I started working on this I'd never worn a skirt or dress, but really wanted to. With Ben/Wallace currently being my favorite ship, I wanted to explore something in that through characters. While I very much attempted to keep the personalities close to canon, I put my gender identity on Wallace to explore what that might feel like.
> 
> The work may not be perfect, and I accept any and all criticism. Getting feedback is the only way to improve as a writer after all!


End file.
